


Visual Audio Desires

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping, Tablets, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the best technology available Tom figures out how to watch his lover in her most private state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Audio Desires

“What have you done to me my darling?”

 

Tom’s hands fiddled at the small tablet in his palm. Wiping the screen constantly with his sleeved arm, tapping the icons that switched from room to room. Each giving him full views and zooming with each camera.

 

Not of his own house, but of hers. Being with her for months had proven to be a task itself, especially with the sexual tension built up inside, and this? Well this was his release, his way of seeing her, spying on her in her purest of forms.

 

Installing the cameras in her house had been easy enough, one as technologically skill as Tom could do whatever he wished in very little time, and these cameras were small. All wireless, Perfect battery supply, no troubles.

 

He had done this only one time before. Nothing too major had happened, but as his phone near him rang on his bed, he knew this would change, he was going to push what he wanted even further.

  
  


“Hello Tom.”

 

“Hello darling.” Tom’s smooth voice hit her ears as he flipped through the cameras, one landing on the entrance of the house where he saw her standing. Supporting a burgundy pinstripe business suit with dark panty hose and high heels, “Long day?” He licks his lips slightly, the sight of her in her in her work attire was quite intriguing to him.

 

“Yes, I just got home.”  Her key’s get thrown onto the nearby table close to the door along with her purse.

 

“Ah I see.” Tom followed her with the camera’s through her house, “So, do you have any plans for the night.”

 

“Sleep probably.” she chuckled, “Long day you know?”

 

“Of course, of course.” He watched as she pulled her hair out of a set of hair pins holding her black locks up, pooling around her shoulders, the phone pressed to her ear.

 

“Yeah, It’ll be a miracle if I even make it to my bed before I crash.”

 

“What a shame darling. What a shame.” his voice was low, yet powerful, “Maybe soon enough you’ll get the release you are looking for you know?”

 

His gaze fell upon the camera to see her fanning herself, a small grin forming across his face.

“Well I guess, I better let you go.” She states, Tom seeing her look a bit nervous.

 

“Sure thing darling. You have a nice night, I’ll see if I can see you tomorrow. When and if my schedule allows.”

 

“Okay then. Well have a good one.”

 

Tapping the icon on the phone to end the call Tom turns back to the tablet in his hand, dragging a small bar up on the screen to make the volume turn up from the entrance of the house, where he watched her.

 

“My GOD Thomas William Hiddleston, DO You even know what that voice of yours does to me!” She cried at the top of her lungs, Tom’s eyebrow raising as he chuckled, seeing her slam her own back to the front door, collapsing onto the floor.

 

“Ugh.”  She wipes her face with her hand and kicks her heels off, “I’m gonna need a cold shower after that one.”

 

“Oh do so please….” Tom watched as she pulled herself back up, her hair flipping back over her shoulders. She slowly made her way to the base of her stairs, the outer coat of the business suit being peeled off as she hung it on the banister, making her way up the stairs.

 

Switching camera’s he watched as she in the hall had already unsnapped  the skirt of the suit, it hitting the floor as well, leaving her in only her undershirt, panties, and stockings before grabbing a towel from a nearby closet, bending to get it from the bottom shelf as he intently stared at her curves, glad he’d get to see more of this prize.

 

“I’ll pick that up later.” she told herself out loud as she twisted the knob to the bathroom.

 

Flipping to the camera in there, Tom’s grin grew wider as he watched her peeling each and every layer of clothing off, until she was left standing in her bra and panties. Leaning into the shower, with a pull down seat, she turns the water on, the water rushing instantly.

 

The pupils in his eyes widened as watched her finally taking the last two pieces off, showing every inch of her delicate skin and body. A white flash of feeling washed over him as she started talking to herself again.

 

“What I wouldn’t do…” she started as Tom felt a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach, “What I wouldn’t do for him to be here.”

 

“Oh what you wouldn’t do?” He repeated.

 

She slowly stepped into the shower, the water hitting her hair causing it fall straight down, the curls at the end flat against her body, as she reached over grabbing the puff and soap.

 

Tom shifted a bit flipping the tablet around onto a small stand next to his bed. His own body heat was beginning to be a bit much for himself as he unbuttoned his top, a thick black v-necked long sleeved shirt, before quickly removing the white t-shirt underneath. He then fumbled at the button on his dark pants before stepping out of those as well. Leaving him only in a pair of grey boxers  holding above his v shaped muscular hips, his girth slowly pushing against the fabric’s wall.

 

His glance hit the tablet again as he laid out onto the bed, one leg bent the other straight forward.  He could see her lathering herself with the soap, before putting the poof onto a hook in the shower, now using her hands to move over her own body, washing the suds down the drain. Her hands caressing over breasts, her eyes closed moaning as they made their way towards her core.

 

“Perfect.” stated Tom as he sees her fingers hitting her outer sweet spots, her head tilting back her neck stretched, “Just like that.”

 

“Oh Tom….” the voice moaned, his eyes widening at the mention of his name, the same feeling of pleasure shooting through his own body. “Oh how I need you so.”  He watched as she pushed herself to the small seat before spreading her legs wider.

 

Tom’s member was all but nearly begging to be released from their confines as he shifted in place.

 

Her moans now emitted from the camera as Tom found his hand involuntarily moving towards his crotch, rolling the tip between his long fingers his gaze still upon her body.

 

“Oh my dear….” he stated, beginning to rub at the fabric of his underwear harder. Seeing her begging for him was nearly too much, but he wanted to do this, he wanted to see her body without his knowledge before doing what he wanted soon enough, and that’d be take her for his own, “You do not know what you do you do to me yourself.”

 

She vigorously began rubbing at her clit harder, basically screaming his name, as he finally rolled the elastic top from his tight boxers down before letting his cock spring forward. His long fingers rolling it as he finally grasped his length firmly in his palm, clutching himself before slowly moving his hand, The skin around shifting forward and back with each stroke.

 

Speeding up, he felt like it was too hard to keep focused on the screen as he gave himself the persona pleasure in which he thoroughly needed himself. He watched as the water fell down onto her body as she was calling out all the dirty things she wanted Tom to do to her, still not knowing what those simple words did.

Precum was already coming from the tip as he sped his movements up even further. “Mmmm…hah…..” No words came from his lips as he could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release, the heat building in his core, more and more. Closer and closer.  Finally with one final stroke, he came undone, he cried out, cum jet streamed from him as he looked over to see her, herself semi limp in the shower from what it seemed to be from her own release.

 

He slowly sat up as he watched her rinse off once more before turning the water off and step out of the shower.

 

His heavy breath was now slowing as he observed the mess he made. In his opinion he found it was well worth it. Still laying in the bed he watched as she dried off and grabbed a white bathrobe from the back of the back of the door in her bathroom putting it over her now worn body.

 

“It really makes me wonder.” she stated to herself out loud, “I wonder just how would he have reacted if he had see the blubbering mess I made myself over him.”

 

Siting fully up, Tom put his legs over the edge of the bed, looking over and thinking of what just happened once more. Breaking out into  full blow laugh.

 

“ Eh heh heh heh…. Well… I can say my pet.” He pauses turning the tablet off, “ I personally I know.”


End file.
